Irene Belserion (New Era)
Human Form * Dragon Form Summary Irene Belserion was part of the Alvarez Empire as the strongest woman of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. She also leaded the Irene Squad, her own personal squad, within the Empire. She was regarded as the "Scarlet Despair" and the "High Enchanter" in the Empire, due to her peerless magnitude of power. She is the mother of Erza Scarlet and the creator of the Dragon Slayer Magic. 15 years after her defeat and her death, she got found by Delta and got transported in a secret Base served as the Kara Organization headquarters. Put in a massive pod, she woke up after passing months in there and now, she serves as one of the Top Executives of the Kara Organization. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B, Likely 6-B | High 6-A | High 6-A | At least High 6-A | 5-B | 5-B, higher with Dragon Form | 5-B | At least 5-B | At least High 5-A, likely Low 4-C Name: Irene Belserion, Scarlet Despair, High Enchanter (formerly) Origin: Fairy Tail, Naruto and Bleach Gender: Female Age: 400+ Classification: Human (formerly), Dragon Slayer (formerly), Dragon Powers and Abilities: |-|Base and Dragon Form (Alvarez Empire Arc)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enchantment Magic, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Reality Warping and BFR (Via Universe One), Life Creation, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses (Eye Magic; Dragon Smell), Power Bestowal (Can extract and bestow power on others with enough time), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Possession, Debuffing, Bandage Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation via Heine, Mucus Manipulation via Juliet, Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Can bypass the durability of dragons, and those with dragon like properties), Magic Resistance Negation | All previous abilities enhanced with Magic Resistance (All dragons have an inherent resistance to magic) |-|Base Form (New Era)= All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible spirits), Afterimage Creation, Accelerated Development and Reactive Power Level (Her body gained a new physiology of evolving during a fight), Conventional Statistics Reduction, Aura and Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Was unaffected by the effects of Truth-Seeking Balls, which can disintegrates targets on a atomic level) and Power Nullification (Sasuke couldn’t nullify Irene's Deus Zero, which extracts the powers on one's body) |-|Dragon Form (New Era)= All previous abilities from his second key, Large Size (Type 0), Elemental Manipulation (Can shout Fire, Water, Lightning, Air, Steam, Bubble and Lava), Unconventional Durability Negation (Her dragon claws can now bypass the physical defense of a spiritual body), Regeneration (Low-Mid: Regrew her arm after it got slashed to millions of pieces by Senjumaru's strings), Spatial Manipulation (Can slash through dimensions and bend space), Paralysis Inducement and Limited Body Control |-|Base Form (Post-Timeskip)= All previous abilities from his third key, Conventional Resistance Negation Attack Potency: |-|Kawaki Arc= Small Country level (Should be just as strong as her Dragon Form) | Small Country level+ (Amplified her stats by 2x which makes her twice as strong as before. Her strength was said to be superior to the Gotei 13 and the Shinobi World. Only a few individuals could have stopped her. Easily restrained a combined Bijūdama from Kūrama, Gyūki and Shūkaku. Superior to early-Tailed Beast Mode Naruto.) | At least Small Country level+, likely Country level (2x stronger than before) |-|Kara Organization Rises Arc (Part 1)= Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Ten-Tails Jinchuriki Obito. Easily contented Uryū and escaped his Antithesis. Even Kenpachi admitted that Irene posed a serious threat to him and that she'll be even more difficult to defeat than Gerard or Gremmy even with Bankai and his eyepatch off. Easily defeated Byakuya and Toshiro.) | Multi-Continent level (Absorbed the surface of the Earth with Universe One, which resulted 4 Exatons) | At least Multi-Continent level (Briefly fought with Senjumaru and Ichibe before getting overwhelmed. She needed to unleash her Dragon Form in order to stand a chance.) |-|Kara Organization Rises Arc (Part 2)= Planet level (After absorbing some Six Paths power, Irene should represent 1/10th the strength of Ichigo and Aizen) | Planet level (Had a serious fight against Sasuke. It was said that Delta can’t defeat her), higher with Dragon Form | Planet level+ (Ichigo and Aizen were impressed by the development of Irene’s strength. Her advanced growth made her getting close to Jigen's power) | At least Planet level+ (Overpowered Ichigo and Aizen. Fought against Taiyohime and subdued her staff) |-|Post-Timeskip= At least Dwarf Star level+ (Superior to Taiyohime's Base Shikai's power), likely Small Star level (Amplified her stats of at least 7x) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be just as fast as her Dragon Form) | Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic with Relativistic+ reaction speed (Was swift enough to react and counter a Bijūdama before ultimately deflecting it.) | At least Relativistic (Uryū had some trouble to keep pace with her. Out-sped Byakuya and Toshiro) | Relativistic+ (As fast as Ichibe and Senjumaru only for a while) | At least Relativistic+ (Easily dodged a Amaterasu from Sasuke) | At least Relativistic+ (Ichigo and Aizen were unable to perceive her mouvements for a moment) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+, Class G with Dragon Form (Much stronger than in her fight against Erza) | Class G with Dragon Form, likely higher | At least Class G with/without her Dragon Form, likely higher | Class T (Amplified her stats enough to able of lifting a mountain) | At least Class T | At least Class T | Class Z | At least Class Z Striking Strength: Small Country Class (More durable than before) | Small Country Class+ (Strucked a combined Bijūdama and tanked it) | At least Small Country Class+, likely Country Class (At least twice as strong than before) | Multi-Continent Class (Clashed against Uryū) | Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class (Clashed with Senjumaru and Ichibe) | Planet Class (Stronger than before) | Planet Class (Battled evenly with Sasuke) | Planet Class+ (Ichigo and Aizen did better against her than Byakuya and Toshiro) | At least Planet Class+ (Strucked Ichigo, Aizen and Taiyohime) | At least Dwarf Star Class+, likely Small Star Class Durability: Small Country level (Just as durable as her dragon Form) | Small Country level+ (Deflected the Bijūdama) | At least Small Country level+, likely Country level | Multi-Continent level (Nulified the power of Uryū's Antithesis) | Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level (Took several blows from Senjumaru and Ichibe) | Planet level (More durable than before) | Planet level (Received many attacks from Sasuke) | Planet level+ (Tossed away a causal Goryūtenmetsu with some effort) | At least Planet level+ (Became even more durable than before) | At least Dwarf Star level+, likely Small Star level Range: Extended melee range with Staff. Hundreds of kilometers with her magic attacks. Up to Thousands of kilometers via Universe One. | Extended melee range (Due to her enhanced size). Hundreds of kilometers with attacks. Planetary with Heavenly Body Magic: Deus Sema Standard Equipment: A Staff: This large antlered staff is often used as a wand or melee weapon. Intelligence: Irene is a highly intelligent individual (A prodigious enchanter with centuries of experience, good at reading people and will prepare for difficult opponents if possible). Can read and decipher a person's footsteps even from Kilometers away. Also, she can analyze her own senses in order to calculate the distance between her and something else. This gives her minor Instinctive Reaction, although it’s not applicable in combat. Gained the knowledge of her against Erza and Wendy to improve her own fighting style. Weaknesses: As a dragon slayer, Irene should suffer extreme motion sickness when riding any form of transport. Notable Attacks/Techniques Universe One (ユニバースワン Yunibāsu Wan): Also known as World Reconstruction Magic (世界再構築魔法 Sekai Sai Kōchiku Mahō), Irene, by firstly enchanting the land, can manipulate the very geography of the ground itself, with the ability of compressing the land to as much as five percent (or less) of its original size, thereby altering the entire landscape. The true purpose of this Magic is the power of bringing certain things or people to specific areas and locations, for example pushing the Emperor to the Fairy Tail Guild where Fairy Heart is located, while vanquishing Acnologia to deep into the sea. There are major side effects, as the new age Magic teleports all the inhabitants of the area (including Irene herself) and even structures and landmarks randomly all over the affected area. An indication to its power lies in the area of effect and Zeref's shock at the fact that Irene would cast it in the first place. Irene calls this Magic one of "a new era," indicating that it was created rather recently and would thus be unknown to someone who has knowledge of all Magics of old, such as Acnologia. She also noted that the casting she performed against Acnologia was her first ever time using Universe One. Irene casting Universe One The effects of Universe One Add a photo to this gallery Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō): Irene has shown the ability to remotely view an area by summoning a giant eye in the sky over the location she wants to see and linking this eye with her true one. Both the giant eye and her real eye show a cross-shape pattern while the Magic is active. Eye Magic Add a photo to this gallery Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): Irene possesses Dragon Slayer Magic, and was the one who created it for use in the Dragon King Festival. Her four hundred years of experience in said Magic allowed her to effortlessly, and almost masterfully, make use of Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic the very first time she tried using it. In her original body, it appears that Irene can only access her Dragon Slayer Magic while in her Dragon form, and although unclear what it specifically does, one benefit is that it allows her to magnify the power of her enchantments. Enchantment (付加術 Fukajutsu): Irene has shown extremely high proficiency in the art of enchantment; so much that she's classified as a High Enchanter (高位付加術士ハイエンチャンター Hai Enchantā), evidenced by her ability to change and alter landscapes, climates, and the terra firma of the world, as well as manipulate the atmosphere, objects, people, even able to turn inanimate objects into fully functioning people or humans into animals. It's been noted by Zeref that she's prodigious when it comes to attaching and detaching Magic from objects, as seen when she offers to detach Fairy Heart from Mavis, something which should normally be impossible. However, due to Fairy Heart's complex nature, this task proves time consuming and delicate for even Irene. Berserker (狂戦士バーサーカー Bāsākā): Irene can enchant her target(s) into a monstrous form that increases all their basic parameters by incredible levels, but at the cost of the target(s) intelligence and reasoning. Deus Zero (神の無加デウスゼロ Deusu Zero): Irene has access to this enchantment, which allows her to extract Magic or other enchantments from someone. She originally used this to try and extract Fairy Heart from Mavis, and later used it on Wendy to detach her enchantment from Erza, but failed when Wendy also proved herself to be able to cast this particular enchantment. Fire Enchantment Explosion Enchantment Beam Enchantment Berserker Deus Zero Add a photo to this gallery Dragon Form: As her human form was given to her via an enchantment from Zeref, Irene can break the enchantment at her whim and re-assume her true form as a Dragon. Dragon's Roar: Being a Dragon, so long as she has assumed this shape, Irene can spout destructive blasts from her mouth like the rest of the race, which can easily decimate an entire castle. Spatial Manipulation: Irene can now manipulate dimensions on a limited cross-dimensional range and can cut through them. Flight: While she can fly in her human form, Irene can also fly in this form, but in the more conventional sense. Enhanced Magic Power: In her Dragon Form, Irene is the Sage Dragon (as Belserion gave her her power), and has her already immense Magic Power increased to much larger levels, which allows her to greatly increase the power of her enchantments. Enhanced Enchantments: According to her, with the Sage Dragon's great power, Irene can increase the power of her enchantments to levels that no human could reasonably cast, something that transcends the land, the sky and the seas, and allows her to enchant the heavens themselves. These enchantments are of a higher rank than "High Enchants" (高位付加術ハイエンチャント Hai Enchanto) and are thus known as "Master Enchants" (極限付加術マスターエンチャント Masuta Enchanto) Deus Sema (神の星座崩しデウス・セーマ Deusu Sēma): Using the immense power gifted to her by transforming into a Dragon, Irene enchants a rather large asteroid in space to come crashing down to earth as a meteor. If the meteor were to strike the ground it would annihilate the entirety of the area surrounding the new location of the Fairy Tail Guild. Deus Sema is a higher ranked, stronger version of Jellal's True Heavenly Body Sema. Irene's Dragon Form Irene's Dragon Roar Deus Sema Add a photo to this gallery Master Weapons Specialist: Although not using it for actual combat very often, Irene is proficient and dexterous enough with her staff to be able to read and parry Erza's sword swings on several occasions with absolutely no effort. Flight: Irene has shown that she can fly to any location. Master Sensor: Irene has shown to be able to sense presence of Mages to great extent and determine how strong they are without them being near her, as she could sense Crime Sorcière and Acnologia from a relatively long distance, unlike her subordinates. Key: New Era (Human Form) | New Era (Dragon Form) | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Superhero455's pages Category:Bleach Characters Category:Naruto Characters Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Featured Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Life Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Geniuses Category:Shapeshifters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Body Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4